something special
by Pedroses
Summary: Raven meets with Summer, however the situation is not exactly under the best circumstances. one-shot about how Summer died and her final moments with Raven. character death warning.


**this is my first RWBY fanfiction that i have posted. i really hope you guys enjoy it i have been obsessing over this series for a while now and i hope to be a bigger part of the FNDM so... here is my first fic hopefully of many, would really like to start a multi-chapter story but would like to wait for the current season to end before i start on that so nothing i write will be completely disproven, so in the mean time have this one shot. some critique would be nice so i can write better in the future. hope you enjoy :D.**

 **character death warning for this story.**

 **i own nothing to do with RWBY, all rights go to rooster teeth and Monty Oum**

"I've come to interrogate the prisoner" Raven said walking up to a guarded door. The guard instantly recognizing her as his superior stepped aside.

"Yes Madam" Raven took a deep breath before heading into the room knowing this was not going to be easy.

As she walked in the first thing she noticed was the smell of blood that filled her nose, looking to the far end of the room she saw a figure chained to the wall, the figure had the bare minimum clothes on and cuts and bruises all over her body.

"You shouldn't have come here" the voice was familiar to Raven but sounded much weaker then the last time these two talked.

"I couldn't just leave you here Summer" Raven walked up to her friend and pulled out the key to summer's chains but as she approached summer tried to pull her chained wrists away.

"No" she stated

"What do you mean no summer we are getting out of here" Raven tried to sound forceful but her tone only came across as pleading.

"You know as well as I do that isn't going to happen. Your mission…"

"Fuck my mission Summer!" Raven interrupted but Summer just waited for Raven's outburst to end before continuing

"is more important than me" Summer finished, Raven could only stare at the chained up Summer. " Hey, Raven Branwen speechless, didn't think it could happen, well by me anyway there was that time when Taiyang…"

"This isn't a joke Summer, just leave with me now we can get out someone else can start the mission up again, please Summer just come with me" again Summer ignored Raven's pleading.

"You know I always hated how much you interrupted me, only thing I dislike about you"

"Well you never were one to talk much so maybe that's your fault as well" Raven countered instinctively

"Maybe" Summers voice was getting weaker

"God damn it Summer I can't let you stay here they will kill you"

"Unfortunately I can't let you take me away because if you are caught they may just kill everyone" Raven let out a frustrated grunt

"Why did you have to become so stubborn you were always the pushover" Raven saw Summer attempt a smile which quickly turned into a winch as she had bruises all over her face.

" I spent a lot of time with the best that's why" Raven's eyes widened

"You really should stop joking around here we need to leave" for the first time Summer's eyes opened more than a crack inside them was nothing but determination

"I'm not leaving Raven, it would put you in too much danger and we both know that can't happen" Raven's eyes had turned red at this point

"Screw me, screw my duties as a damn maiden, if I can't save my best friend then what's the point of it of having this power" Raven sighed tears were stinging her eyes trying to break out and stream down her face

"You sound like Qrow, he always hated those maiden powers, even more after they forced you away from him." Raven grimaced remembering the time she left

"Damn it summer I'm taking you out of here, your hurt and barley conscious, there is nothing you can do to stop me" at this Summer raised her head and opened her eyes staring straight into Ravens.

"If you take me from here endangering yourself and everything you have worked for I will never forgive you" Summer knew she had gotten her message across when Raven's eyes changed back to a lighter shade of red and she lowered her head.

"Fine, but don't think I will forgive you for dying either" Raven muttered "and try not to tell them about me it could get awkward " a smile spread across Summers face as Raven turned to leave the room.

"Don't worry Raven, as you said before I was never much of a talker" raven was just about to open the door before Summer kept talking to her " oh and Raven keep an eye on them, Yang and Ruby, I know it's selfish to ask but please just watch out for them, they really will be something special" with that Raven left the room closing the door behind her.

Three days it took for Summer to finally die, Raven spent every day within ear shot and true to her word till the end Summer never said a word, it was almost a relief when the torturer got a bit carried away and Summer finally was able to rest, as she walked back to her room she finally let the tears that she was holding in out, tears streamed out as she arrived in her room and lay in her beds, after a short while her thoughts drifted to her daughter and step-daughter.

"They will really be something special" Raven muttered to herself. But after all she had been through she honestly could think of nothing that was worse to be.


End file.
